At present widely known in the art are snagging grinders used for cleaning blanks (see, for example, N. I. Sheftel et al. "Otdelka sortovogo prokata" /Finishing of Sections/, Moscow, Metallurgia Publishers, 1974, p. 131).
The grinder comprises a wheelhead whose spindle mounts a rotating tool, viz., an abrasive wheel, and a table movably mounted on horizontal guides of a bed. Installed on the table are steady and movable stands having rollers to receive a blank. The rollers of the front stand are coupled through a reduction gear with a drive imparting a rotary motion to the blank. The movable stand makes a set-up movement depending on the blank length. The table is given a longitudinal feed from hydraulic cylinders.
However, such grinder cannot be used for simultaneous working of a blank with two wheelheads due to its design. Moreover, as the blank is positioned on the rollers the reliable transmission of rotation to the blank is not ensured due to its slipping and the pressure of the tool on the blank is limited in the process of machining, which decreases the quality of cleaning of the blank and the grinder capacity.
There is also known a cylindrical grinder (see, for example, N. S. Acherkan, "Metallorezhuschie stanki" /Metal-Cutting Machine Tools/, Moscow, Metallurgia Publishers, 1965, V. I, pp. 227-232).
Grinding on this grinder is performed with an abrasive wheel the axis of which is positioned parallel or at an angle to the axis of the blank, the wheel is given a continuous rotary motion and a periodic translational motion in the direction perpendicular to its axis, whereas the blank mounted on centers of the headstock and footstock is given a feed motion. However, only one tool can be used on this grinder to make work, which limits labour productivity.